Bella y El Cascanueces
by Luchy Rct
Summary: OneShoot, absurdo y cursi.Edward lleva a Bella al Ballet, y al parecer le gusto tanto que cuando se duerme cae en un mundo muy extraño. Ahora los vampiros son de madera y los lobos tienen el tamaño de un ratón. ¿Podrá con la locura?


**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella y el Cascanueces**

Abrí los ojos y me encontré que estaba sola. De seguro Edward ya se abrí ido a trabajar. Me estiré en la cama, y con mucha pereza me levante de la cama. Cuando me puse pie me sorprendí ante lo que el espejo me mostraba. Estaba vestida con un camisón de seda largo hasta los tobillos de color rosado y blanco. Parecía uno de esos vestidos que usaban las mujeres de la realeza en la edad media. Mi cabello estaba recogido en una media coleta y lo que quedaba suelto estaba levemente rizado, como si acabarán de sacarme de la peluquería*.

Cambie de pose varias veces frente al espejo, tratando de convencerme de que no lo estaba imaginando. No recordaba jamás haberme comprado algo parecido a esto. Quizás era obra de Alice, aunque debió haber hecho un muy buen trabajo para no despertarme mientras me cambiada de ropa.

Pensé, sin más, que Alice había sido la causa de esto, por lo que decidí dejarlo pasar y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Lo mire con extrañeza, estaba decorado acorde a mi vestuario. No lo recordaba así. ¿Estaba bien de la cabeza? O quizás había bebido de más y no lo recordaba…

Rodé los ojos ante ese pensamiento, y me lave la cara. Me puse las pequeñas bailarinas* rosadas, y salí de allí en dirección al pasillo.

El pasillo me sonaba conocido, pero no era el de mi casa.

No.

Sino que era igual al del ballet _El_ _cascanueces y el rey de los ratones_. Era un castillo, con paredes de madera y pisos de mármol. Esculturas de cerámica, y retratos colgados.

Pensándolo mejor, me recordaba al castillo de los Vulturis. Sí, eso era. Todo tan antiguo, parecía como si me hubiese trasladado a la edad media.

Cuando acabe el pasillo, llegue a una enorme sala que estaba muy bien iluminada con una larga mesa de madera calada en el centro. En una de las cabeceras se encontraba un hombre con su desayuno enfrente, y junto a él una bandeja de plata con unos sobres sobre esta. En la otra punta, se encontraba una mujer. Al igual que el hombre, su cara no podía divisarla a la distancia.

-Querida que bueno que hayas despertado.- la mujer bajo el diario y me sonrío. Fruncí el ceño. Allí, sin más se encontraba Heidi.- En menos de cinco horas llegarán nuestros invitados y tu aún no te has arreglado.- me regaño.

Uno de los mozos me empujo a la silla que estaba frente a la mujer y al lado del hombre que aún no había visto. Me senté, y frente a mi había un jugo rojo. Temblé ¿Sangre? ¡Dónde diablos me había metido! ¡Mierda, mierda!

-¿Se le ofrece algo más, Señorita Isabella?

Negué con la cabeza sin prestar atención a cual de los mozos me había dirigido la palabra.

-¿Qué…?- calle, cuando Heidi fijo su penetrante mirada en mi. Carraspee un poco la garganta, y lo volví a intentar.- ¿Qué fiesta?

Heidi suspiro, y se removió incomoda en su lugar.

-¿Cómo que qué fiesta? ¡Por el amor de Dios, Isabella! Hemos hablado de este evento toda la semana.- fruncí el ceño. ¿Es que trataba de tomarme el pelo? Sí este era el primer día que me encontraba allí.- ¿Aro?.- jadeé.- Puedes hablar con tu sobrina, por favor.

-Tranquila, Heidi.- le indico, sin bajar el periódico.- Isabella debe de estar desorientada.- ¡Al fin alguien me comprendía!.- Recién se ha despertada.- mis ojos cayeron. De ser un dibujo anime, una gota habría caído de mi nuca.

No dije más, y ellos tampoco. ¿Sobrina? ¿Aro y Heidi? ¿En dónde rayos m encontraba?

Me quede en mi lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento. Estaba nerviosa y desorientada. Heidi bebía de su copa, y mi estomago se retorcía cada vez que la veía.

¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿O cualquiera de los Cullen? ¿Por qué me habían dejado con los Vultiris? Esto era demasiado confuso.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Un empujón en mi silla me hizo salir de mi mente. Miré al frente y note que Heidi no estaba más. Voltee la cabeza a la izquierda y Aro tampoco se encontraba allí. Subí la mirada para encontrarme con la del mozo de la vez pasado.

Me puse de pie, a regañadientes.

-Señorita Isabella, en su habitación la esperan para arreglarse. El Amo Aro me comunico que le recordará que debe estar en el jardín a las seis en punto.

Asentí con la cabeza. El hombre vestido con un traje negro y de cabellos blancos camino delante de mí y yo lo seguí.

Mi cuerpo temblaba y mi mente estaba en otra sintonía. Todo era tan malditamente extraño. Sentía como si me encontrará en el siglo XIX. Temblé. Otra vez el recuerdo de _El Cascanueces y el Rey de los Ratones_.

Durante tres horas me deje arreglar. Me peinaron, me pusieron un vestido suelto adecuado con la decoración del castillo. Me explicaron todo lo que debía hacer durante la fiesta. En otras palabras, me sometieron a una tortura peor de la que me daba Alice.

En esos momentos era cuando más extrañaba a los Cullen. Todo esto era algo que no podía manejar sola. No. Si tan sólo Edward estuviese a mi lado…

… la fiesta no me hubiese parecido una eternidad. Al fin, los últimos invitados se habían ido. Aro se la había pasado presentándome como su sobrina a todos los presentes. Supe que Feliz, Cayo, Demetri, Alec, Jane y Renata habían asistido. Aunque los evite. No confiaba en ellos, y Aro me aseguraba que no había necesidad de presentarme ante ellos.

-Será mejor que vayamos todos a descansar.- oí la voz de Aro.

Gire mi cuerpo para verlo junto a Heidi. Ambos se encontraban agotados. Eso era extraño. A decir verdad toda esta situación era extraña. Aro no se comportaba como de costumbre, y mucho menos Heidi. Es como si la única desubicada en este lugar fuera yo.

-Isabella, querida.- me llamo Heidi. La mire lo más impasible como pude.- Es hora de que te vayas a la cama.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dispuse a salir de la sala. Aunque no llegue muy lejos.

-Isabella, ¿No se te olvida algo?.- la voz de Aro siempre amable ahora tenía un tono burlón.

Me gire. Aro sonrió y se toco la mejilla, indicándome algo que no comprendí. Fruncí el ceño.

-Estas muy extraña, Isabella.- me regaño Heidi.

Camine hasta ellos, y me detuve dos pasos antes de que pudiera chocar contra sus cuerpos.

Aro rió suavemente, y se inclino para besar mi frente.

-Deberías saludar a tu tía, cariño.- me susurro. Sentí nauseas cuando se refiero a Heidi como mi tía- Que descanses, Isabella.- dijo en voz alta cuando se separo.

Tome aire. Heidi no me iba atacar más que de forma verbal. Así que indecisa y asqueada me acerque a ella y le bese rápidamente en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches.- masculle y salí los más rápido de la sala.

_Es sólo un sueño, es sólo un sueño_ – trate de convencerme – _Esto jamás pasaría en la realidad. Sólo tienes que dormirte, Bella y despertarás junto a Edward como siempre._

Me deshice, literalmente, de la ropa que llevaba puesta y me coloque el camisón con el que me había despertado esa mañana. Me miré en el espejo, tratando de buscar algo que estuviese mal conmigo. ¡Dios estaba loca!. Recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta, y me quite el maquillaje.

Corrí, tropezando en el camino del baño a la cama, y me arrope. Quería que esto acabara lo antes posible. Es decir, era obvio que era un sueño. No había otra explicación lógica a que Aro no me hubiese pedido que me uniera a su familia o que Heidi no me hubiese matado. ¡Me habían llamado sobrina! Esto era sin duda, la cosa más extraña de toda mi existencia.

Sople la llama de la lámpara de aceite que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, y me acosté.

10 minutos…

…20 minutos.

¡Duérmete ya, Bella! Sino lo haces no volverás a ver a Edward.

Aunque la idea me aterraba, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Gire por la cama buscando otra posición. Me concentre en la pared oscura. Quizás por aburrimiento me dormiría.

30 minutos…

…35 minutos.

Un ruido me sobre salto. El viento me azoto en el cuerpo. Me levante de la cama, con el corazón latiendo de forma desenfrenada. Camine hasta la ventana. Trate de cerrarla, pero el viento me estaba poniendo el trabajo difícil. La cerré de un golpe, que hizo retumbar la habitación.

Suspire tranquila.

_Simplemente es un sueño, Bella. No estas completamente loca._

Quería replicarle a mi mente. Sin duda alguna, si estaba loca. Esto era demasiado ya para un sueño común y corriente.

Me acosté en la cama devuelta. Cerré los ojos. Estaba a punto de empezar a recordar a Edward, cuando el reloj de la pared toco las doce de la noche. Quizás esto era como Cenicienta, y el hechizo desaparecería. Al contrario de ello, un ruido de algo rompiéndose me sobre salto.

Jadeé.

Algo corría por la habitación podía oírlo. ¡Dios mío! Esto ya era demasiado. Me levante de la cama, busque las bailarinas por la habitación. Los ruidos se iban alejando. Sabía que era estupida, pero corría por la habitación siguiendo el ruido.

El ruido siguió por el pasillo, y yo lo seguí. Sin duda esto me era muy familiar. No algo como un _Deja Vú_, sino algo que había visto.

Los ruidos se detuvieron frente a una estantería de cristal en medio de la sala de trofeos, que seguramente pertenecía a Aro.

Abría la puerta con cuidado, estaba seguro que de esta no saldría. Me refería al hecho de que era un milagro que aún no me hubiese caído. Recorrí la estantería con la vista, podía oír ruidos a mi alrededor.

Me detuve cuando llegue a la última estantería. Un gemido salió de mis labios. Estaba en shock.

-¿Qué sucede, Isabella?

Me quede de piedra. Esa _voz_. La conocía más de lo que deseaba. Busque con la mirada quien me había hablado. Nada. A mi alrededor no había nadie.

_Eso solo tu conciencia, Bella. Lo extrañas eso es todo_ – trate de convencerme.

-¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Puedes hacerlo mejor!.- ¡Dios santo!.- Esto en la tercera estantería.

Baje la mirada. Me mordí el labio inferior en un intento de no largarme a reír histéricamente. Allí, sin más, había una versión divertida del que había sido mi mejor amigo. Estaba convertido en lobo. Un lobo igual al que había visto en La Push, solo que este podía hablar y tenía el tamaño de un ratón.

No tenía que reírme. Tuve que soltar mi labio y morderme las mejillas. Lleve mi mano hasta la boca. Era tan gracioso ver que Jacob por fin era más pequeño que yo.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?.- me pregunto en un tono irritado.

Lo ignore por completo y subí la mirada a la última estantería. Bueno, ahora que había confirmada que estaba tan loca como para aparecer en una replica de _El Cascanueces y El Rey de los Ratones_…

… Ok, en este caso era el rey de los Lobos, pero se entendía la idea. En fin, el punto es que ahora sabía que mi mente estaba en serios problemas, y que realmente en esa estantería se encontraban los Cullen de madera. Allí estaba Edward, con su belleza inigualable, aún siendo de madera.

-Señorita Isabella.- su voz seguía siendo aterciopelada.

Mire a los demás muñequitos de madera. Allí, leal, estaba Alice al la derecha de Edward y a su lado Jasper. Detrás de ellos estaban Esme y Rosalie, y a la izquierda de Edward, Carlisle y Emmett.

Y hasta allí llegue. Estalle en carcajadas. Caía al suelo cuando mis piernas se hicieron gelatina. Mis carcajadas seguramente despertarían a todo el castillo, pero ¿Qué más daba? Al fin y al cabo estaba loca.

-No.- risa.- puedo.- carcajada histérica.- creer.

Seguía riéndome en el suelo. Ya no podía respirar, pero tampoco podía parar. Escuche unos ruidos de las espantarías, y me fue imposible controlarme. Estaba loca de re mate.

-¡Bella!

Ok. Respira. Inhala y exhala. Me senté, sosteniendo mi estomago.

Levante la vista a la estantería y observé como los vampiros de madera peleaban con los lobos de tamaño ratón. Trate de concentrarme, no quería volver a reírme. Sabía lo que debía hacer para acabar con esta locura.

Me puse de pie, y trate de ponerme seria. Camine hasta donde estaban peleando. Tome en mi mano a Jacob y me acerque a Edward.

Jacob se movía entre mis dedos. La repulsión llego a mí cuando note que de verdad se parecía a una rata. Jacob me mordió en el dedo anular, y pude sentir la sangre. El olor a sal llego a mis fosas nasales, pero mágicamente no me maree. No sentí nada. Solo dolor. Mire mi dedo, era como una pequeña cortadura y la sangre salía como una canilla abierta.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto, Bella! ¡Soy tu mejor amigo!.- me detuve en seco.

Este no era mi mejor amigo. No. Esto era un sueño. Una faceta demente que estaba viviendo.

Respire, y trate de convencerme de que este no era mi mejor amigo. O al menos, no el del mundo real. Si esto no acaba no iba a salir de esta locura.

-No lo mates.- musite a Edward.

-Nunca haría algo que te hiciera tanto daño, Bella.

Me quede sin aire ante esa respuesta. Sin duda era mi Edward. Estire mi mano hasta él, y fije mi vista detrás de ellos. Los Cullen madera seguían luchando contra los quileutes enanos.

Esto era absurdo. Jamás me había llamado la atención _El Cascanueces y El Rey de los Ratones_, y por alguna razón ahora mi vida se había convertido en ese ballet de navidad. Ni siquiera recordaba saberme la historia tan bien.

-Bella, ya puedes mirar.- me aseguro la voz de Edward.

Baje la mirada, y entre mis manos estaba un inconciente Jacob. Masculle idioteces sin sentido. Este era el momento, en el que me sentía egoísta por solo haber pensado en mí y el remordimiento me carcomía.

-Bella, no te sientas culpable.- Oh, sí. Edward siempre sería perfecto.- Sólo esta inconciente.

Asentí con la cabeza. Coloque a Jacob en medio de la batalla, y todos dejaron de luchar. Me reí al ver que algunos de los lobos estaban con escayolas. Eso demostraba que mi mente no daba para más que recrear dibujos animados.

Los lobos desaparecieron por la sala con Jacob en sus brazos, y tras ellos se fueron los Cullen.

Solo quedamos Edward y yo. Lo tome en mis manos, y lo baje hasta el suelo. Él asintió con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento y yo me deje caer a su lado, con cuidado de no calcular mal y caer sobre Edward de madera.

Se suponía que ya había resuelto el conflicto, que debería despertar. Pero claro que no. No me sería tan sencillo.

-Espera hasta que Jacob salga del castillo y volver a ser humano.- me explico Edward. Sonreí. Siempre sabía que decir en momentos de desesperación, aunque se tratase de un caso absurdo.

-Tres… dos…- contó Edward.- Uno…te amo, Bella.

Lo mire extrañada. Vocalice un 'yo también', y luego unas estrellas de colores nos rodearon. Mis ojos en esos momentos se hicieron pesados, y justo en el momento en que no quería salir de mi sueño, me dormí.

-¡Bella!.- sentí un empujo delicado en mi hombro.- Vamos, cariño. Alice nos espera en una hora.

Me removí tratando de quitar su mano de mi hombro, y escondí mi cara entre las almohadas. Una melodiosa risa retumbo en la habitación.

-Vamos, Bella. Alice nos va a matar.

-Un minuto más.- gruñí.

Al parecer no quiso prestarme atención ya que me cogió en brazos. Me acurruque en sus brazos, sin duda eso era mas cómodo que la cama. Pero, que ilusa había sido al pensar que me iba a dejar dormir. Las manos de Edward se deslizaron por mis costados y empezó a hacerme cosquillas. Me removí en sus brazos.

-Vamos señorita dormilona, ya has dormido suficiente.

Bufé. Edward dejo de hacer cosquillas y me dejo sobre mis pies. Aún seguía sin abrir los ojos. Edward no me soltó de la cintura sabiendo de más que si lo hacía iría directo al suelo.

Un recuerdo me vino a la mente, como si de una estrella fugaz se tratase. Estaba yo vestida de largo con Edward junto a mí. Él llevaba un smoking. Estábamos sentados en un palco y estábamos…

… oh, no.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Escanee la habitación minuciosamente con mis ojos bajo a la atenta mirada de Edward.

Estaba en mi habitación. Edward no era de madera. ¡Había sido un sueño!

Me gire entre los brazos de Edward. Me miraba curioso. Sonreí, aún un poco dormida. Me puse de puntillas de pie y le bese. Edward me correspondió, pero me separo rápidamente.

-¿A que se debe el cambio?.- su voz sonaba burlona.

Sonreí, y negué con la cabeza. Edward rió en silencio y me empujo hasta el placard. Lo abrió y pegue un grito ahogado. Allí estaba el camisón de mi sueño.

-Al parecer a Alice no fue la única que le gusto el Ballet.

Mire a Edward con el ceño fruncido. Me aleje un poco de sus brazos y busque por mi placard un jean y una remera de franela, ignorando el camisón de seda. Desde este momento, lo odiaba. No quería saber más nada con los vestidos del siglo XIX.

-Asíque.- comenzó Edward de forma casual.- ¿Un vampiro de madera, y un lobo ratón?

Me sonroje de una nueva tonalidad de rojo. ¡Había hablado durante en sueños!

-Al parecer el Ballet se quedo en mi subconsciente.

-Eso creo.- se burlo Edward dándome la razón.- Pero me gusto eso de que me amabas aún siendo de madera.

La voz de Edward sonó sensual. Deje de respirar y me quede de piedra. Edward me dio vuelta, mi pecho choco con el suyo. Jadeé. Esto no lo esperaba. Edward bajo su cabeza y se acerco a mi oído.

-Yo también te amaré sobre cualquier cosa. Aunque estés loca y pienses que Aro es tu tío.

Me reí nerviosa, y Edward no me dejo decir nada en mi defensa. Aplasto en un segundo, sus labios con los míos.

Tenía que ir a un psicólogo a tratar el tema de que hablaba entre sueños. ¡Era tan vergonzoso!

Saboreé los labios de Edward de la misma forma que el hacía con los míos. Tomo con más fuerza mi cintura y yo enrede mis brazos en su cuello, enredando mis manos en su cabello.

Aunque si cada vez que soñara cosas absurdas Edward iba a besarme de esta forma, no me importaba lo vergonzoso que fuera. Valía la pena.

Edward me soltó, y yo refunfuñe. ¡Maldito aire vital! Respire como una nadadora antes de empezar una carrera de natación. Edward dejo un beso en mi frente y me empujo hasta el baño. Me paso las ropas que había escogido, y me cerró la puerta, mientras sonreía.

Odiaba que me dejara sin aire. ¡Era tan malditamente hermoso!

Abrí el agua de la ducha, y sentía mi dedo anular arder. Fruncí el ceño. Deje la canilla abierta, y me aleje. Mire mi mano, y no pude contener la risa.

No era posible, sólo había sido un sueño. Mi dedo anular tenía un pequeño corte y a su alrededor quedaba un poco de sangre seca.

Era imposible de creer, pero allí estaba.

Me desvestí rápido y me metí en la ducha. Una vez que el agua caliente recorrió todo mi cuerpo deje que mi risa se hiciera presente.

Que ocurrencias las mía, soñar con el Ballet, solo que inventando mi versión…

…._Bella y El Cascanueces._

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holu,**bueno gente como ven aqui les traigo un pequeño y absurdo fic. ¿Qué les pareció? Se me ocurrio, hacía ya como un mes cuando fui a ver el Ballet Obviamente cambie un poco la historia original ya que sino el OneShoot tendría más de 9 hojas de Word.

**Espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen su RR.**

besop(L)

hasta el crepúsculo.

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


End file.
